runawaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Runaways Wiki:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style is a format layout that we here at Runaways Wiki designed in effort to provide visual representation on how each page created on this wiki should be presented. Articles When creating a page, all users are expected to follow the guideline down below: *The first appearance of the article's title on the page should be in bold text. *If the article is incomplete, then a template should be added. *Words that are titles of additional articles within the wiki should be linked only on their first occurrence in that section. Character Articles Character Infobox *The infobox, , should appear at the top of the page, and should only contain canon information, i.e., information stated or presented on-screen, or confirmed off-screen depending on the source. If you are unsure of a section, please leave it blank and consult an Administrator or experienced user. *If the information provided fails to meet the standards required, then it has no place on the infobox, and, therefore, will be removed. Article Structure *The first instance of a character's name should be in bold text, (e.g. Nico Minoru). *Only information from Hulu's Runaways is to be included in articles, unless it relates to the subject at hand. *Character infobox images should adhere to the Image Policy. *Each character's individual episode recap is to begin with the episode named linked in italics and centered by quotation marks (e.g. In "Reunion", ...). Sections Each character article should contain the following sections in the following order: *A brief summary in reference to what the article is about. This section comes before any other. ::Nico Minoru is an upcoming main character on Season One of Runaways. *Character Description — Official character descriptions released from Hulu, or another confirmed source, about the character. *Note: not all characters may have this. *Backstory — A detailed description of the characters life leading up to the start of the series. *Throughout Runaways — An all-inclusive recap of the character's appearance per episode, per season. *Personality — Description of the character's personality. *Physical Appearance — A detailed description of the character's physical appearance. *Skills and Abilities — A listing of the character's notable skills, whether it be "magic"/ scientific or technological equipment, hand to hand combat or above average intelligence. *Relationships — An all inclusive summary of relevant relationships, whether it be family, significant others, or enemies, etc. *Note: not all characters may have this. *Appearances — A listing of each character's episode appearances that are to be neatly added. *Trivia — A section with trivial facts about the character. *Gallery — An organized display of a character's pictures throughout the series. *References — A section where references can be found from reliable outside sources. Use the following: Character Description Backstory Throughout the Series Season One Season Two Personality Physical Appearance Skills and Abilities Relationships Appearances Trivia Gallery References Episode Articles Episode Infobox *The infobox, , should appear at the top of the page, and should only contain information from that specific episode. *If the information provided fails to meet the standards required, then it has no place on the infobox, and, therefore, will be removed. Article Structure *The first instance of the episode's name should be in bold text, (e.g. Reunion). *Only information from Hulu's Runaways is to be included in articles, unless it relates to the subject at hand, i.e. Trivia. *Each episode article should contain an opening summary, which details the nth episode number for the season and the nth episode number of the series overall. Sections Each episode article should contain the following sections in the following order: *A brief summary that references the episode number. This section comes before any other. ::Reunion is the first episode of the first season of Runaways and the first episode of the series overall. *Synopsis — The official press released synopsis should contain a source and isn't to be edited or added onto. Linking appropriate articles are acceptable, though pipe links should not deviate from the source. *Plot - A detailed, written out plot of an episode. *Cast - The section in which the actors and actress of each character are to be credited. *Multimedia - Images and/or videos from the episode. They should contain tabbers to tab between Promotional images to videos, etc. *Trivia - Trivia about the episode. *Episode Guide - Template that displays every episode of that season *References — A section where references can be found from reliable outside sources. Use the following: Synopsis Plot Cast Season One Main Cast Recurring Special Guest Star(s) Co-Starring Multimedia |-|Promotional= |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= |-|Videos= Episode Guide References Location Articles Location Infobox *The infobox, , should appear at the top of the page, and should only contain information from that specific location. *The infobox image, should be a well detailed image that is most representative of the specific location. *If the information provided fails to meet the standards required, then it has no place on the infobox, and, therefore, will be removed. Article Structure *The first instance of the location's name should be in bold text, (e.g. Minoru House). *Only information from Hulu's Runaways is to be included in articles, unless it relates to the subject at hand, i.e. Trivia, if appropriate. *Each location article should contain an opening summary, which details what the location is about. If a home, it should include those that live in the house, whereas a business should, briefly, describe what that business does. Sections Each episode article should contain the following sections in the following order: *A brief summary that represents the location. This section comes before any other. *Throughout the Series — Episode summaries that details what happens at this location. *Appearances *Rooms - A list of all known (seen) rooms or 'sub-locations' within the home or businss. *Trivia *Gallery *References — A section where references can be found, use the following: . This section is not necessary, if no references are needed. Throughout the Series Appearances Season One Rooms Trivia Gallery Category:Policy